Chicken Pox
by Lisa Maire
Summary: Shee, Des and Naimh are happy together as a family on Shee caught something of Naimh ... read, enjoy and reveiw!


When you read this your reading this from Sheelagh's point of veiw.

Charicters: Sheelagh's best friend and fellow PC, Jennifar 'Jenny' Taylor, Sheelagh's second oldest PC Donald 'Don' Irwin.

Ok, imagine things were different … Des didn't start the fire, Sheelagh wasn't married with kids they were together with there four year old daughter Niamhand everyone new it.

Right now Niamhhad been at home with chicken pox recently so me and Des were taking it in turns to check on her during refs and when we were meant to be on patrol.

So after a week she was fine and went back to school. Now me and Des were doing the Friday night shift so Don's looking after Niamh, now from the start of the shift I started to scratch my arms thinking nothing of it at the time.

Me, Des, Reg, Gabriel, Jen, Tony and Gary were called to an incerdent at the Two Angles nightclub. Me, Tony and Reg were coming back into Custody. Jen, Gaz, Gabriel and Des are already at the Desk; I'm still scratching:

The cells are full of Drunk and Disorderly and it's very nosy when the Inspector comes in:

Gina: Custody seems to be filling up at –

She looks behind us at the cells were there's banning going on we turn then look at her, I stop scratching.

Gina: - rate an all what's happened?

Jen: It's –

Des and me look at Jenny

Jen: - Friday night ma'am.

Gina: I now what night it is!

Me: Well the Two Angles are some of the bigger clubs on the price wall-

Des looks at me and I look back

Me: - you now –

We both look at the Inspector

Me: - cheep beer, it's bringing all the young lads out.

There's a loud bang and we all turn around the Inspector shouts, which makes us all jump.

Gina: All right keep it Civil in there!

There's a moaning from the prisoners

Gina: Well Barton Street's already shut –

She said looking back at us

Gina: - so maybe you can use the east Quidditch for over spill all right

Me: Yes Ma'am

Gina: Hop to it then

She turns around and goes back to her office.

Gabriel: Well you heard her lady ship

Gary, Gabriel and Tony start to walk towards the doors, I start scratching again

Jenny: Do you have to do that!

Jenny said to me, I look at her, Gary, Gabriel and Tony stop and turn. Des looks at me.

Me: What?

Jenny: Scratching! You've been doing it all shift!

Me: Well sorry, but I can't help it! All right!

We smile at each other, we walk into the yard get into the van and drive to the Two Angles, Gary, Gabriel, Reg, Tony and Jenny get out of the van and start talking to the crowd. Me and Des stay in the van, Des is sitting behind the driving seat, I'm sitting against the window I'm supposed to be filling out a form but can't concentrate and start itching my arm, Des looks at me.

Des: Are you ok?

I look at him scratching

Me: You haven't changed the detergent or something like that without telling me have you?

Des: No, anyway you always get it.

Me: Yeah well this is really starting to get on my nerves.

Des: Here lets have a look

He reaches out and takes my arm.

Me: When did you become a doctor?

I grin at him and he grins back.

Des: It could be a rash

Me: That's what I thought but I don't think it is.

Des: Well – what's that?

He points at three spots on my arm

Me: NO!

I snatch my arm out of his grasp

Des: What?

Me: Can't have

I look at my arm; I then lift up my shirt and see loads of little spots.

Des: What's up?

Me: Niamh's given me her chicken pox.

I look out the window then turn to look at Des whose giggling I pick up the clipboard

Me: It's –

I hit him with the clipboard he continues to laugh

Me: - not –

Hit him again grinning

Me: - funny!

I go to hit him but he grabs it out of my hands grinning and grabs me and tickles me so I twist in my seat and end up with my head on his lap looking up at him smiling, he goes to kiss me.

Me: Contagious mind -

I say smiling

Me: - although

I grin and he kisses me, there is a knock on the window, he pulls away gentle and we both turn as Jenny opens my door.

Jenny: Oh love birds! Now I no you two can't bear to be a apart but we could do with a Sargent's opinion out here. Reg and Gabriel have found a tube ticket and a brick that they must have hit the lad with earlier.

I sit up, she walks out of sight

Me: When did they promoted her to Inspector?

Des sruges I start to move towards the door, Des grabs my arm and pulls I slid towards him and he kisses me again.

Me: You!

I say grinning as I move towards the door

Des: You love me really!

I get out the van

Me: it's a good job I do!

I slam the door shut grinning.


End file.
